darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom
A Kingdom is an often seen form of government in the many regions on Gielinor, where a King or Queen, or similar title such as Pharaoh, rules the region. These regions are generally inhabited and ruled by one of the several races of RuneScape. Gielinor Human controlled kingdoms *Misthalin - Misthalin is a kingdom formed around the banks of the River Lum. It contains the city of Varrock, which is also its capital and home to King Roald, the town of Lumbridge, which is administered by Duke Horacio, the spooky village of Draynor, barbarian-controlled Gunnarsgrunn, and the border village of Edgeville. The ruins of the Zarosian city of Senntisten are also found in Misthalin. *Asgarnia - Asgarnia is the central of the three main human kingdoms of Gielinor. It's ruled by Sir Amik Varze, regent of the ailing and reclusive King Vallance, from the White Knights' Castle in Falador, the capital of Asgarnia. Other towns found in Asgarnia are Port Sarim, Rimmington, Taverley and Burthorpe, where Prince Anlaf's Imperial Guard rule instead of the White Knights of his father. The entrances to the Dwarven settlement under Ice Mountain, and one of the entrances to the White Wolf Mountain outpost are also found in Asgarnia. *Kandarin - Kandarin is ruled from the city of Ardougne, which was divided between Lathas and Tyras upon the death of their father. West Ardougne, the domain of Tyras, is sealed shut on orders of Lathas, due to claims of plague infection being rife in the slums there. Other locations within Kandarin are the Seers' Village and Camelot, the fishing village of Catherby, the ogre-besieged city of Yanille, and the Mahjarrat-controlled Fight Arena and Port Khazard. *Menaphos - not much is known about Menaphos, as it has imposed quarantine on itself due to an outbreak of plague in neighbouring Sophanem. The other side of the River Elid from Sophanem, the only bridge connecting the two is blocked. It is ruled by an unnamed Pharaoh. * Miscellania & Etceteria - the islands of Miscellania and Etceteria are ruled by King Vargas, who suffered under a curse that turned him into a yeti for some time, and his wife, Queen Sigrid. The regent of Miscellania, appointed during Vargas' cursed time, is the same adventurer who helped end the curse. *Jatizso - King Gjuki Sorvott IV is the despotic ruler of the town and islands of Jatizso. He has imposed ever higher and more ridiculous taxes on his people, in order to raise money to fight against the neighbouring island of Neitiznot. Kingdoms controlled by other species/races *Ape Atoll - King Awowogei rules Ape Atoll from the city of Marim. Despite its name, the island is inhabited by both apes and monkeys. Marim is home to the popular Ape Atoll Agility Course. *Dwarven Realm - ruled by the Consortium in the absence of kings, until Veldaban took the throne, the Dwarven realm is a mostly underground kingdom, administered from the capital of Keldagrim. Other outposts include the Dwarven Mine under Ice Mountain, home to the Mining Guild, the Artisans' Workshop in Falador, a small colony under White Wolf Mountain, and a guard outpost at the Coal Trucks mining area. *Gnome Empire ** Gnome Stronghold - the Gnome Stronghold is the most powerful of the last remnants of the once-powerful Gnome Empire. It is ruled by King Narnode Shareen, and hosts such attractions as an agility course, several banks, a variety of shops and the Gnome Ball game. ** Tree Gnome Village - King Bolren rules the Tree Gnome Village, which is besieged by the troops of the Majharrat Khazard. The village is protected by a monster filled maze. Other Planes *Fisher Realm - the Fisher Realm is a human kingdom which was ruled by Fisher King, who was succeeded by Sir Percival following his death. *Zanaris - the moon of Gielinor, Zanaris is home to the fairies, and the hub of the fairy ring network. After being deposed for a short time by the Fairy Godfather and his mafia, the Fairy Queen once again rules Zanaris. *Land of Sunlight and the Land of Holly - the Land of Sunlight is ruled by the Queen of Sun, created by Guthix to ensure the balance of hot and cold weather. *Land of Snow and the Land of Hawthorn - the Land of Snow is ruled by the Queen of Snow, created by Guthix to ensure the balance of hot and cold weather. *Britain - ruled by King Arthur, it is the only part of the real world which is a realm in RuneScape. Category:Regions